


Two Words

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1997, Community: wrestlingkink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bret and Shawn hatesex for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful, excellent promp here:
> 
> http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=424215

It wasn't the first commercial break Shawn had spent on his knees in a supply closet. Hell, it wasn't even the first one he'd spent with Bret's balls in his mouth, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Yeah, that's it, you whore," Bret moaned, gripping his hair. "Bet you like this more than doing it for Vince."

He hummed and stuck his gum to the back of Bret's sack with his tongue. Have fun getting that out of the old short 'n' curlies, Hitman. As far as he could tell, Bret didn't notice, he just rolled his hips and let Shawn suck him some more.

"Stop teasing," Bret groaned. Shawn pulled off his balls with a deliberately noisy slurp just to see the disgust on his face, then swallowed his cock down. "Fucking slut."

Bret gripped his hair in both hands and fucked his throat. "Yeah, you can take it. Way you whored around on Marty, I bet you haven't had a gag reflex since the eighties. All the boys felt sorry for him, you know that?"

Shawn slapped his hands away and pulled off Bret's cock so fast his throat hurt. "I never cheated on Marty." He swallowed Bret back down again, because he'd take a cock pounding his throat over talking about Marty any day, but Bret never could keep his damn mouth shut.

"Sure. You never cheated on Marty, you never made a pass at Diana, and you never took it up the ass from Nash."

Shawn yanked his head off back Bret's cock and smirked up at him. "I took it every way from Kevin. His dick's a lot bigger than yours." Bret shut him up by ramming aforementioned dick down his throat.

"Yeah, that worked out real well for you. I saw that on pay-per-view. What happened, he get bored sticking it to you and decide it wasn't worth putting up with being around you day-in, day-out?" He shoved himself deeper and that was why Shawn's eyes started watering. "How long's it gonna be this time until the novelty wears off and Hunter gets tired of your crap?" 

And that was when Shawn bit him.

Bret wasn't even bleeding, the big baby, but he hollered and yanked Shawn's hair until he let up. Once his precious Little Hitman was safe, he smacked Shawn across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Didn't Helen ever teach you if you can't say anything nice, shut up and enjoy your bj?" Shawn tossed his head to get the hair out of his face. "You wanna finish or not?"

"Not in your mouth, I don't," said Bret, jacking himself fast and hard. He grabbed a fistful of Shawn's hair to hold him. "Stay still."

"I _am_. No need to get grabby." He reached down to palm himself through his tights and Bret yanked his hair hard. Message recieved, geez. 

In a goddamn _inspired_ Goldust impression, Shawn opened his mouth wide and, with a little wriggle, ran his hands over his chest.

"You're disgusting," Bret muttered, but not until he'd finished coming all over Shawn's face. Shawn licked his lips loudly and slid a hand down his tights to rub himself. "You're disgusting," Bret repeated, pulling his hair to force his head back, "I've never hated anyone as much as I hate you."

Shawn spat and Bret laughed at him when it landed on his own face. "Hate you, hate you, hate you," he panted, twisting in Bret's grip. He came hard when Bret pulled his hair again.

He sat back on his heels, gasping and sticky. Bret tucked himself back into his jeans and tossed his t-shirt to Shawn.

"Clean yourself up, we've got TV in five." 

"I know when we've got TV." He waved the shirt at Bret. "You want this back or what?" 

"Just keep it." He slipped out of the supply closet while Shawn was still on his knees.


End file.
